


My Family

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tony and Ziva's youngest writes about his family for a school assignment. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	My Family

My Family

_LJ writes an essay about his family for school._

My name is Leroy Jackson DiNozzo and I am eight years old. I have a large family. In my house, we have Abba, Ima, Tali, Anthony, Rivka, Beth and me. Then, in other houses we have Grandpa; Uncle Tim, Aunt Delilah, John and Katie; Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Breena, Tori and Charles; Aunt Abby and Uncle Leon; Aunt Ellie, Uncle Clay, Savannah, and Jason; and Uncle Nick, Aunt Allie, Harry, and Heather; and Aunt Jack. Oh, and Jared in Germany, and Kayla, Kyle, Max, Maya, and Mason who live in Australia. Kyle is in the Navy and Jared is in the Air Force.

In case you weren't counting, there are seven people in my house and twenty-eight people in my family who live in DC or nearby. When we have holiday dinners, we have to use many tables. At our house, Ima and Abba have to put the leaves in the table and also set up the extra table in the family room. At Grandpa's house, we have to use all of his tables and all of the tray tables that we bring and that Uncle Tim and Aunt Dee bring. Mostly, we have family dinners with everybody at our house because we have the biggest house.

A lot of the grownups in my family work at NCIS, or retired from NCIS. Uncle Leon is the Director. Aunt Abby is the Chief Forensic Analyst. Uncle Jimmy is the Chief Medical Examiner. Uncle Tim is the Senior Special Agent in Charge for the MCRT. That used to be Grandpa's team before he retired. When it was Grandpa's team, the people were Grandpa, Abba, Ima, and Uncle Tim. Then Ima left and Aunt Ellie joined the team. When Abba left, Uncle Nick and Uncle Clay became a part of the team. Now Ima works for NCIS again, but she translates things for them. Abba works at FLETC in Cheltenham. Aunt Dee works for DoD and Aunt Breena has a funeral home. Aunt Jack works with Uncle Tim and his team. Aunt Ellie works part time for NCIS from home, like Ima. Aunt Allie teaches at a high school.

My Grandpa is my best friend. He taught me how to paint with water colors and he is going to teach me how to paint with acrylics soon. He also lets me help with his woodworking. I love my Grandpa a lot. Grandpa gave me my stuffed lion when I was one. It is my favorite toy. My favorite thing about Grandpa is that he calls me "Probie" when I do something good. I like when he does that. Grandpa also lets me cook food at his house. When I stay over at his house, we take turns making the meals.

My Abba is funny and sometimes silly. He makes Ima laugh, which is a good thing. But he kisses Ima a lot! Too much if you ask me. Abba likes basketball and he practices with Anthony to help my brother be a better player on his team. Abba sometimes plays his guitar with my sister Tali on the piano. I am just learning to play, but Abba lets me play my drums with them too. Ima often sings with us also. My favorite thing about Abba is that he helps us with pranks.

Ima is the best Ima ever. She knows that I like ice cream and she buys my favorite flavors. I like chocolate and vanilla the best, but I will eat almost any flavor. My favorite thing about Ima is when she sings when I am going to sleep. She sings 'Numi, numi' to me and to my sisters and brother. She told us that her Ima and Savta sang that lullaby to her.

My family also has some not human members. We have two dogs and four cats. Asher is our greyhound. He is a dark brindle hound. His favorite person is Ima and his second favorite person is me. Sometimes Asher sleeps on his bed in my room. Abba says that Asher helped me learn to walk when I was a baby. Our other dog is part border collie. She is black and white. Her person is Anthony.

The cats are three girls and one boy cat. Simba is the boy cat and he is orange tabby with some white. He likes Tali the best and sleeps in her room. Callie is a calico cat and she loves Abba the best. She sleeps in his office or on his pillow. She even runs to the door when Abba comes home from work. Lightning is a white cat with medium long fur. Her person is Beth. Patches is another calico cat and her person is Rivka.

Well, that is all that I can think of to tell you about my family. Any ways, Ima is calling us to dinner. I hope it is lasagna or pizza.


End file.
